


A Christmas Meal

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Engaged, F/M, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Jughead wakes up hungry on Christmas Day, for more things than one.





	A Christmas Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 8 Days of Reindeer Games (@riverdale-events on Tumblr)  
> Day Six: Donner  
> Prompt: Food- Sweets, dinners, baking

Jughead woke on Christmas day with his stomach grumbling. The scent of turkey and stuffing wafted up the stairway. He followed his nose into the kitchen, where his fiancé stood pouring a cup of coffee. He sidled up behind her, his hands sliding from her shoulders to her hips.

"Something smells delicious." He whispered against her neck.

"The turkey or the coffee?" She asked, turning to offer him the mug of coffee.

"It's not the food." Jughead kissed down her neck, pushing her robe off her shoulder to reveal her naked collarbone. "And I think I've just found my breakfast."

Jughead's teeth dragged along her neck as he let one hand wander under her robe.

"Hey, Santa doesn't bring presents to naughty boys." She tickled her fingers down his bare back. "Don't you want your present?"

"I think I've already found it." Jughead's stomach grumbled again, loudly.

Betty pulled her robe back up around herself and pulled away from Jughead. He pouted, but watched as she turned back to the stove.

"You'll be happy to know that while you were busy with other things… you didn't even notice the eggs and bacon. Set the table, will you?"

Jughead swears he falls more in love with this woman every single day. He followed her instructions and set two place settings on the dining table. He used the special Christmas plates that had arrived in the mail from her mother just last week.

He took the carafe, filled to the brim with Pop's Special Blend coffee… his favorite. Betty brought over a hot pan of delicious breakfast just as Jughead set the coffee in the center of the table.

"Okay," Betty said, her mouth full of a bite of scrambled eggs. "So after breakfast, I have an actual present wrapped in a box for you."

"I don't need a present." Jughead responded. "I just need you, in bed, without the robe."

"Jug, I've been waiting to give you your Christmas present for a month now!" She tossed a bit of bacon at him, teasing. "You will open it, say thank you Sweetheart I love it so much. Then you can carry me upstairs and have your way with me until Christmas dinner is ready."

"You shock me with how you use sex to get me to stop eating."

"Well, it works doesn't it?"

Jughead didn't respond, instead shoveling the rest of his plate into his mouth. Betty had already cleared her plate, so Jughead moved to her side of the table and lifted her right out of her chair.

"Hey!" She giggled. "Hey! Wait, stop at the tree first, then we can open it in bed."

Jughead made a sharp turn into the den and set Betty down long enough for her to pick up a small wrapped package.

"Grab that one too." Jughead pointed to another wrapped gift. For just the two of them, they didn't have many boxes under the tree, but Betty insisted on a few extra 'filler gifts' to make the décor more aesthetically pleasing.

Betty took the other box and held out her other arm, wrapping it over Jughead's shoulder. He took his cue and lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. They spent the morning making love, stopping to finish cooking their dinner. Jughead took her to the couch after they ate, and when they'd opened the last of their gifts to each other he made love to her again in the den.

"Merry Christmas, Jug." She whispered against his skin.

"Merry Christmas, Betts."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (@thesecretfandom)


End file.
